Shipping skids are well known in the art, and include a base platform onto which articles to be shipped are placed. Elongated skid members support the platform from underneath so that the prongs of a fork lift can be inserted between the skid members and engage the underside of the platform for picking up and moving the skid. Four side walls and a lid can be attached to the shipping skid to form a shipping container.
Many types of articles to be shipped on skids are mounted on feet. However, when articles are shipped using commercial carriers, they need to be placed on skids so that they can be picked up and moved by fork lifts. To protect the article from moving around on the skid during shipment, some skids have receptacles for the feet. However, since the foot patterns of many similarly sized articles are different (i.e. distance between feet varies for different types of articles), and the foot sizes and lengths vary as well, a separate skid with receptacles having a specific spacing and depth needs to be provided for each type of article foot type, size and spacing.
There is a need for a simplified skid that engages with, secures and support the feet of different types of shipping articles having varying foot types, sizes and spacings.